Joe Carson (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roger Stern; Frank Miller | First = Daredevil #190 | Death = Punisher #2 | HistoryText = Injun Joe Carson was a Native American crime boss active in New York City. He likely adopted the alias Injun Joe as a reference to Mark Twain's novel The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, which was widely read on Earth-616. An encounter with Punisher left Injun Joe laying in the infirmary. When Punisher himself was arrested and sent to Ryker's Island Penitentiary, three of Injun Joe's men attacked him in the showers with melee weapons. The Punisher killed them all. Unhappy with Kingpin as the ruler of New York's underground, Injun Joe sent a man to assassin him; but his agent failed and, questioned, revealed Injun Joe's involvement. Kingpin sent someone to deal with this mutiny: Daredevil, who had just came to ask him for a favor. In exchange for it, Kingpin requested Daredevil to defeat Injun Joe and his men; Daredevil agreed as long as the police would arrest them. Professional snitch Turk Barrett guided Daredevil to Injun Joe's lair and revealed that Injun Joe was inside with four of his men, all of them armed. Daredevil defeated them easily and they were arrested as agreed. Injun Joe's defeat quelled a rising mutiny in Kingpin's organization, and Kingpin was so happy that he even sent reinforcements to help Daredevil against The Hand - because Daredevil's actions had proved to lesser criminals that Daredevil was an enemy against whom Kingpin's protection was required. Injun Joe Carson's team were at that point professional arsonists, acting commonly whenever a third party paid them for that. When investigating fires staged by "We the people", Captain America was led by former pyromaniac Coogan to Carson's lair in Pier 5. Injun Joe knew that the Captain was investigating the case and his men (around 10 of them) were ready to react. However, when the Captain raided the place, the thugs were unable to stop him. Carson himself tried to punch the Captain, only to have his fist catched by the Captain's strong hand. Suffering pain, Carson revealed that he was not involved in the fires, because his usual employers were as scared of "We the People" as Carson himself was, not knowing who they were. The Captain recognized fear-induced truth in Carson's words, and left. Injun Joe's murder, along with several other gangsters competing with the Kingpin, was staged as a part of a greater scheme: First the Kingpin pretended his own murder at the Punisher's hand; then, when mob leaders like Injun Joe prepared to take over the Kingpin's position, they ended up dead, either by agents of the Kingpin himself or by the secret organization The Trust in an attempt to prevent (or control) the upcoming gang war. Injun Joe's corpse in particular was fished from the East River. | Powers = | Abilities = Injun Joe was a leader of criminals and was able to handle himself in a fistfight, although he was far from the level of Captain America. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = In our world, the name "Injun Joe" was used by American writer Mark Twain for the antagonist character in his 1876 fictional novel The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, which was adapted by Marvel as ''Marvel Classics Comics'' #7 (1976) and referenced by an Earth-616 character in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #49 (1976). The later proves that characters on Earth-616 are familiar with the fictional Injun Joe. | Links = }} Category:Crimelords Category:Native Americans of Unknown Tribe